¿Cómo te va mi amor?
by arsazu1985
Summary: Krillin y su ex novia Maron se reencuentran después de varios años y ella se pregunta cómo sería su vida de haber seguido con él.


Fanfic: ¿Cómo te va mi amor?

Nota previa: la trama de este fanfic se sitúa entre la batalla de los dioses y la resurrección de Freezer

Empezaba a caer la noche en la gran ciudad Satán y una mujer muy hermosa y con un excepcional físico salía resguardada por varios guardaespaldas hacia su limusina de un enorme edificio mientras varios fotógrafos intentaban llegar hacia ella. Cuando los guardaespaldas lograron subirla a su lujoso auto, la chica intentó relajarse mientras le indicaba a su chofer que la llevara a su gran departamento en la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad.

Esa mujer era Maron, la ex novia de Krillin; habían pasado casi 10 años desde que ella decidió dejarlo en aquella playa antes de que él le propusiera matrimonio. En estos años había logrado convertirse en una de las modelos más famosas y ricas en el mundo.

Intentaba dormir un poco durante el trayecto, su agenda laboral era demasiada ya que constantemente viajaba alrededor del mundo para lograr mantener su vasta fortuna y fama, pero de nuevo una sensación inquietante la hacía sentir incómoda; era una sensación como si algo importante le faltase pero… ¿qué podría ser eso? Es decir… Dinero y fama le sobraban y por mucho, era una de las modelos más solicitadas por los grandes diseñadores y enormes empresas de moda, cosméticos, perfumería, joyería, lencería y hasta incluso planeaba incursionar en el cine muy pronto. Había desfilado por las mejores pasarelas del mundo y los empresarios se peleaban para que fuese la portada de sus marcas.

¿Belleza, fans y pretendientes? Por favor… Había salido con los galanes más famosos, desde modelos hasta cantantes y actores; se esmeraba como nunca en su físico y belleza ya que de eso dependía todo para ella; pero entonces… ¿por qué últimamente comenzaba a sentirse tan mal por dentro?

Era cierto que, al igual que en los pasados años, muchos hombres la deseaban y durante mucho tiempo para ella eso era algo que la hacía sentir bien, pero ahora sabía que esos hombres sólo veían a ella un trofeo para presumir o peor aún, una aventura de una sola noche. Por eso durante años había evitado el tener una relación seria con alguien

Cuando faltaban unos minutos para llegar a su hogar sucedió algo inesperado; un par de camionetas les cerró el paso y obligó al chofer a detenerse, cuatro sujetos armados bajaron de las camionetas y se dirigieron a ellos y uno de ellos quien era el líder abrió a la fuerza la puerta donde estaba Maron, otro golpeó al chofer hasta dejarlo inconsciente, ella intentó llamar a la policía pero el maleante la apuntó con un arma y le dijo que la mataría si lo hacía.

-Vamos preciosa, tú vendrás con nosotros, seguro alguien cercano a ti estará dispuesto a pagar millones por tu rescate

-Suéltenme, no me toquen, les daré todo el dinero que quieran pero déjenme ir por favor.

-Oh, claro que queremos el dinero, pero al verte bien creo que también tienes algo que queremos.

Maron viendo la mirada lasciva del sujeto supo sus intenciones y se asustó más, iba a ser víctima de una violación.

-No… por favor, déjenme… ¡AUXILIO, AYÚDENME POR FAVOR!

Los tipos pronto la silenciaron al darle una fuerte bofetada, el golpe hizo que casi perdiera la conciencia y un hilillo de sangre salía de su boca, la llevaron a la fuerza a uno de los camiones pero cuando estaban por subirla a la fuerza se escuchó la sirena de una motocicleta patrulla, un oficial con casco bajó y lo que notaron es que el policía era bajito.

-¡USTEDES, DEJEN ESA MUJER AHORA Y RÍNDANSE!

Los tipos sólo se rieron con sorna

-Lárgate enano ¿o acaso quieres morir?

El policía sólo negó con la cabeza y dio un suspiro

- _¿Por qué simplemente no se pueden rendir por las buenas y ya?_

Los malhechores seguían riéndose pero en sólo unos segundos todo cambió para ellos; el policía con sorprendente velocidad golpeó a dos de ellos en el estómago a la vez y estos perdieron la conciencia.

-¿Pero qué rayos…?

Otro sacó una pistola y disparó hacia él pero para su sorpresa el policía atrapó las balas con las manos, el sujeto quedó más que sorprendido con lo que vio pero no duró mucho su sorpresa ya que también recibió un golpe que lo noqueó de inmediato.

El último truhán que quedaba sacó también una pistola mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza de Maron y la sujetaba con firmeza, ella sólo gritaba del miedo de que la salvaran y de que no quería morir.

-Maldito, no te atrevas a acercarte más o juro que la mataré en este instante.

El policía sólo se quedó quieto un instante y para sorpresa del malvado, el policía desapareció frente a él

-¿Qué… pero… en dónde está?

-Aquí estoy tonto

La voz vino desde atrás de él, el oficial dio un salto y de una patada en la cara acabó con el último sujeto.

Maron seguía en shock por todo lo que estaba pasando y cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, el policía se le acercó y ella lo abrazó con efusividad

-¡Oh, gracias, muchas gracias! Me ha salvado la vida, tenía mucho miedo, esos sujetos intentaron abusar de mí.

Maron no dejaba de soltarlo.

-Qué bueno que te encuentres bien Maron, ha pasado tanto tiempo de no verte.

Maron con toda la conmoción no se había fijado bien en el rostro del oficial, no era de extrañar tanto que supiera su nombre ya que era famosa pero le resultó extraño que le hablara de una forma muy cercana, como si ya se hubiesen conocido, entonces al haber escuchado de nuevo su voz comenzó a recordar

-No… no puede ser… ¿acaso eres…?

Entonces ella vio que él en verdad era Krillin, su ex novio de hace casi 10 años; sólo que ahora tenía mucho cabello negro y se veía muy guapo en ese uniforme policial y se veía un poco más atlético; se empezó a sentir como en un cuento de hadas donde la hermosa princesa había sido rescatada por el galante caballero del terrible dragón; quería decir algo pero se sentía tan cohibida que no le salían las palabras. La verdad, jamás creyó que lo volvería a ver y mucho menos en una situación así.

 _Qué sorpresas da la vida_ _  
_ _encontrarte en plena calle_ _  
_ _fue una chispa en mi equilibrio_ _  
_ _dinamita que estalló._ __

 _Te encontré un poco más flaco_ _  
_ _fue mirarte y derrumbarme_ _  
_ _te creí asunto olvidado_ _  
_ _y otra vez me equivoqué._

-Maron, ¿me escuchas? ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella estaba tan metida en su ensueño que no había escuchado que Krillin llevaba casi un minuto hablándole

-Oh, sí; estoy bien, sólo sigo muy asustada por todo

-Entiendo, ¿estás segura que estás bien? ¿no estás herida?

-Bueno, debo pedir refuerzos para que se lleven a estos sujetos; descuida, no se despertarán en un buen rato, están noqueados

Eso último lo dijo al ver que Maron se asustaba al pensar que los maleantes pudieran despertarse. Maron lo vio dirigirse a su motocicleta y tomar el comunicador. Al verlo de nuevo y saber que arriesgó su vida para salvarla le hizo pensar que quizá eso era lo que en verdad le faltaba en su vida, un hombre valiente, fuerte y que le demostrara que siempre la protegería ante todo, alguien que no la viera como un objeto sexual sino como alguien quien sólo busca cariño y amor. Ahora sabía que había desperdiciado tanto tiempo el haber salido con todos esos hombres banales y que al menos una sola vez, cuando estuvo con Krillin, tuvo a alguien importante en su vida.

 _¿Cómo te va mi amor?, ¿Cómo te va?_ _  
_ _era el silencio la_ _  
_ _pregunta entre tú y yo;_ _  
_ _¿Eres feliz mi bien? sin engañar_ _  
_ _porque a mi puerta_ _  
_ _el amor nunca volvió_

Minutos después un par de patrullas y una ambulancia llegaron; los otros oficiales al ver a Maron se quedaron sorprendidos y algunos hasta embobados, parecía como si se la comieran con la vista; Maron se sentía incómoda por esto y pareció que Krillin lo notó porque le dijo

-De haber sabido hubiese traído un auto patrulla para llevarte a la estación para que hagas la denuncia, mi motocicleta es muy pequeña.

-No importa, quiero ir contigo, me siento más a salvo si tú me acompañas.

Ella convenció a los policías de que le prestasen a Krillin una patrulla a cambio de unos autógrafos y selfies con ellos. Una de las ventajas de ser famosa en esta ocasión; cuando al fin los dos se subieron a la patrulla, Krillin dijo:

-La estación queda algo lejos de aquí, quizá tardaremos unos 15 o 20 minutos en llegar

Maron en el fondo deseaba que se tardara horas en llegar, quería disfrutar por mucho más tiempo de su compañía.

 _Fue un encuentro tan pequeño_ _  
_ _que no pude sincerarme_ _  
_ _y decirte te he extrañado_ _  
_ _como nunca imaginé._

Maron aún no se atrevía a hablarle y pensándolo bien, ¿qué le iba a decir? _Oye ¿sabes? Me he dado cuenta que aún siento algo por ti ¿te gustaría que volviéramos a ser novios?_

Ella sabía bien que fue ella quien decidió terminar la relación, pero en ese entonces sólo quería disfrutar de su juventud y soltería, le aterraba la idea de atarse sentimentalmente por siempre a alguien porque quería cumplir primero sus sueños de ser rica y famosa; pero ahora que había logrado esos sueños se dio cuenta que la idea de sentar cabeza ya no era tan aterradora como antes y reflexionando sobre sus noviazgos fugaces, sólo con Krillin en verdad pudo sentir que el amor era sincero.

 _Desde entonces como espuma_ _  
_ _crece un miedo a quedar sola_ _  
_ _porque no he encontrado a alguien_ _  
_ _que me llene igual que tú._

Empezaba a sentirse muy triste, ahora sabía que había cometido un gran error el haber terminado con él, se empezaba a preguntar cosas como ¿de haber seguido con él serían ahora esposos? ¿tendrían hijos? ¿sería por siempre feliz a su lado? ¿habría valido la pena haber pospuesto sus sueños y deseos por haber seguido con él? Quería decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero la tristeza y miedo la invadían

 _¿Cómo te va mi amor?, ¿Cómo te va?_ _  
_ _era el silencio la_ _  
_ _pregunta entre tú y yo;_ _  
_ _¿Eres feliz mi bien? sin engañar_ _  
_ _porque a mi puerta_ _  
_ _el amor nunca volvió_

Krillin se detuvo en un semáforo y vio que Maron sollozaba un poco

-¿Segura que estás bien Maron? Estás llorando

-Oh, no es nada, algo me entró a los ojos, es todo.

Entonces él sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo delantero de la camisa para ofrecérselo pero al hacerlo algo más salió de su bolsillo y cayó en el regazo de Maron, ella tomó el objeto y vio que era una pequeña foto de Krillin al lado de una mujer rubia muy bella mientras que él cargaba una pequeña niña con igual cabello rubio pero el rostro era idéntico al de Krillin.

Al ver esa pequeña foto, supo que la única oportunidad de volver a ser feliz se había ido hace mucho tiempo; ¿pero qué más se podía esperar? Era obvio que Krillin iba a seguir adelante sin ella; que irónica es la vida, miles de hombres se morían por estar a su lado y al único que ella deseaba que lo hiciera jamás lo haría

- _Supongo que al final nunca supe lo que en verdad quería._

-Qué… linda foto; no sabía que ya te habías casado

Maron le devolvió la foto

-Gracias; llevo 6 años casado y mi pequeña está por cumplir 4 años.

Krillin estaba por decir algo más pero el semáforo cambió a verde y siguió el trayecto; al llegar a la estación se armó un revuelo cuando Maron entró pero Krillin la acompañó todo el tiempo y sólo se despidieron cuando Krillin la dejó afuera de su lujoso departamento.

 _Porque el tiempo ha sido aliado_ _  
_ _madurando este querer_ _  
_ _no debimos separarnos_ _  
_ _fue mi error ahora lo sé._

Maron no quería regresar a su lujoso pero frío y solitario departamento, quería sentir que alguien la recibiera con alegría por verla, llegar a disfrutar una cálida cena sin importar que no fuera de estilo gourmet, simplemente quería sentirse amada por alguien, pero sabía que ya no valía la pena seguir llorando por el pasado, simplemente estaba cosechando lo que sembró los últimos años.

-Muchas gracias por todo Krillin, me salvaste la vida; te juro que de alguna forma te devolveré el favor.

-No fue nada Maron, sólo hice mi labor de servir y proteger; me da gusto ver que lograste tus metas, al fin eres una famosa modelo y llevas una vida muy lujosa.

Maron resistió las ganas de llorar y de lanzarse a sus brazos y llenarlo de besos, así que sólo se limitó a extender la mano y darse un formal saludo de mano; él correspondió el gesto y se despidieron; mientras ella veía alejarse la patrulla fue cuando al fin permitió a sus ojos soltar las lágrimas.

- _Daría todo, lo que fuera… sólo por siquiera saber qué habría sido de mí de haber seguido contigo_

 _¿Cómo te va mi amor?_

 _¿Cómo te va?_

 **Hola a todos, he vuelto al fin después de meses de ausencia; tuve un bloqueo de ideas y hasta ahora fue que algo se me ocurrió; al menos tuve tiempo para tener nuevas ideas en futuros fics o capítulos porque me he dado cuenta que he dejado algunos sin acabar y eso nunca me lo perdonaré; así que les pido disculpas por la ausencia y por dejar a muchos en espera de alguna actualización.**

 **Sé que para este fic, la personalidad de Maron es distinta a la que se vio en el anime pero lo hice para que encajara mejor con la historia del fic y con la letra de la canción.**

 **Por cierto, creo que he tenido la idea para otro capítulo.**

 **Como siempre, si gustan pueden dejar algún comentario; que tengan un buen día todos.**


End file.
